Meilleur Ami
by JustDreams
Summary: Il y a quelques années, Edward, le meilleur ami d'Emmett, mon frère, est parti sans se retourner... Ce que personne n'a jamais su, c'est que je l'aimais plus qu'en ami... Je l'aimais tout court.  ... Quoi? Edward et de retour! :O  -LEMON-
1. Chapter 1

-1-

Je descendais dans la cuisine. Maman venait tout juste de s'asseoir, et Emmett ouvrait la boîte en carton de quick.

- Vous m'avez pris quoi ? demandais-je en baillant.

- Tiens sœurette, tu es réveillée ! dit Emmett. T'inquiète, on t'a pris comme d'habitude.

- Ok.

- Tu as dormi longtemps, s'étonna maman. Je sais que tu es une lève-tard, mais en général la musique de Emmett suffit à te réveiller.

- Ouais, mais je me suis couchée super tard, ajoutais-je en un nouveau bâillement.

- Tu te couche tard quasiment tout le temps ma chérie.

- C'est pas faux.

Emmett mis mon menu nuggets et mon coca devant moi.

- Ah, soupirais-je. Je suis heureuse qu'il y ait des fast-foods même dans les petits villages.

- Eh ! Ce n'est pas un si petit village non plus, s'indigna maman.

Je ris.

- Donc maman, je te disais, est-il possible de faire un peu le ménage dans la chambre d'amis ? demanda mon frère.

- Mais oui bien sûr. Je peux te demander pour qui ?

- C'est pour Edward. Il revient vivre ici, mais il n'y pas vraiment de maison, étant donné qu'ils l'ont vendue en partant. Et c'est pourquoi il lui faudrait quelqu'un pour l'héberger.

- Pas de problème. Il a déjà une maison en vue où… ?

- Ben non, justement en fait c'est ça le petit problème. Il ne sait pas quand il pourra partir. Mais t'inquiètes, je l'aiderais si tu veux, pour qu'il parte plus vite.

- Mais non ne t'en fais pas, je demandais comme ça. Il peut rester autant de temps qu'il le veut.

- Merci maman ! s'exclama-t-il en lui sautant au cou.

- Il arriva quand ? demanda-t-elle en riant.

- Demain normalement. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un chez qui loger, mais ce quelqu'un a changé d'avis.

J'étais occupée à manger, et à siroter mon coca pour bien me réveiller. J'avais entendu la conversation, mais je n'avais pas encore assimilé tous les mots. C'est pourquoi ce n'est qu'à la fin de leur conversation que je réagissais.

- De quoi ? Edward ?

La nuggets avait glissé entre mes doigts gras et était retombée dans le paquet. Je venais tout juste de comprendre. Ce n'était pas un ami de mon frère, pas juste un parmi d'autres, son _meilleur_ ami.

- Bah oui pourquoi ? s'étonna Emmett.

- Ah non, me repris-je, pour rien.

Je replongeais la tête dans mes nuggets et mes frites. Edward. Edward Cullen. Monsieur Canon, comme l'appelaient toutes les filles du lycée. Enfin, quand il allait encore au lycée. Maintenant, il est… Il est quoi d'ailleurs ? Il est sans doute un canon de vingt-deux. Ou alors un laideron. J'aimerais que ce soit un laideron. Ça arrangerait bien mes affaires. Mes amies et moi arrêterions de l'appeler Monsieur Irrésistible les très rares fois où l'on parlait de lui – eh, je n'ai jamais dit que je ne le trouvais pas beau – et peut-être que je ne serais pas désespérément éprise de lui. Enfin, peut-être que même s'il est encore beau, avec un peu de chance, je confirmerais mon idée selon laquelle ce n'était qu'un béguin, je ne serais plus amoureuse.

La journée passa bien vite. Le lendemain, dans l'après midi, on sonna. Emmett alla ouvrir, maman se précipita presque sur l'homme qui était entré, et moi je passais la tête par l'encadrement de la porte du salon pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Un homme plutôt grand se tenait dans l'entrée, il faisait au moins la taille de Emmett. En me voyant, il sourit, et lança de sa voix suave et envoûtante un salut. Jusqu'à ce moment, je me disais que je ne l'aimerais sans doute plus. Mais alors plus du tout. Plus de cette façon du moins.

Eh bien je crois que je m'étais trompée…


	2. Chapter 2

-2-

Ses cheveux étaient auburn, ses yeux d'un vert intense. Son sourire était éclatant, comme dans mes souvenirs. Il portait le même blouson en cuir que la dernière fois. Il l'aimait, ce blouson, il lui allait bien. Je le saluais, et traversais le salon pour retourner dans ma chambre, comme si de rien n'était. Dès que j'eu fermé la porte, je m'empressais d'envoyer un sms à Alice et Rosalie.

Situation d'urgence les filles !

Besoin de vous voir dès que possible.

Peux venir vous chercher tt à l'h ?

Et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Alice répondit pour elles deux.

No soucy, on finit dans un quart d'heure.

On t'attendra devant la porte comme d'hab.

Bsx à toute.

Je me préparais : j'enfilais un jean foncé, un tee-shirt blanc et une veste style tailleur, avec de jolies perles en guise de boutons. J'accompagnais le tout d'une paire d'escarpins. Je me voyais mal arrivé avec mon jogging, une tâche de glace sur la cuisse. Et puis même si ma tenue avait été choisie à la va vite, j'avais la classe. Je prévenais maman que je rejoignais les filles, prenais un peu d'argent dans la boîte, sur le meuble de l'entrée, et partis. J'arrivais pile à l'heure. Le lycée n'était qu'à dix minutes de chez moi, à tout casser. Je n'y allais plus. J'avais passé mon bac l'an passé. J'étais un peu surdouée, je n'avais que dix-sept ans, et mes amies elles, en avaient dix-huit. Techniquement, j'avais deux ans d'écart avec elles, puisque je venais tout juste d'avoir mes dix-sept, et qu'elles allaient toutes deux bientôt avoir leur dix-neuf. Quand elles sortirent au milieu de la foule, je les reconnu immédiatement. Elles avaient vraiment la classe. Deux tops model. Alice, belle brune dont les yeux étaient noisettes, et qui me dépassait de quelques centimètres seulement. Elle portait un tee-shirt long que je lui avais prêté quelques jours auparavant, rayé blanc et bleu style marinière, dont les manches s'arrêtaient aux avants-bras dont le bas se trouvait juste au dessus des fesses. Elle avait enfilé un leggins en dessous, et de petites bottines noires. Rosalie, elle, avait les yeux bruns, et les cheveux blonds, longs, et qui s'arrêtaient à la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle avait mis une robe cintrée blanche, avec des bas transparents qui sublimaient ses jambes déjà magnifiques, et des escarpins blancs eux aussi. Elle avait mis une veste brune, légère, avec des broderies sur les ourlets du bas et des manches. C'était comme ces scènes dans les films, où on a les droit à un magnifique ralenti pour mieux admirer les deux plus belles filles du lycée, les cheveux au vent et un sourire ravageur aux lèvres.

- Alors que se passe-t-il ? demanda Rosalie, inquiète, tandis qu'elle me serrait tendrement dans ses bras.

- Vous souvenez-vous de Monsieur Irrésistible ? demandais-je.

Rosalie me lâcha, et Alice me prit à son tour dans ses bras.

- Comment ne pas s'en souvenir ? ironisa Rosalie.

- Après le rêve stupide que j'ai fait à 15 ans et le départ du fantasme sur patte quelques temps après, voici le troisième chapitre : Edward, le come-back !

- Nan ? s'écria Alice.

Nous nous étions mises à marcher le long de la route en direction de chez moi. Je contais à mes amies les événements récents, depuis mon réveil de la veille jusqu'à l'arrivée soudaine du beau brun. Une fois chez moi, nous fonçâmes dans ma chambre. Au bout d'un certain temps, quelqu'un frappa à ma porte.

- Oui ?

elle s'entrouvrit sur Edward. Nos regards se croisèrent, et mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

- Excusez-moi de vous ennuyer, dit-il en apercevant mes amies, mais Emmett voulait savoir si vous vouliez manger avec nous. On va à la pizzeria.

- Désolé, ça sera sans moi. j'ai rendez-vous avec Royce, répondit Rosalie.

- Perso je suis partante, dit le petit lutin.

- Bon, ben dans ce cas… Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, m'esclaffais-je. Je viens. Royce et toi pourriez vous joindre à nous, ajoutais-je à l'intention de Rosalie.

- Non merci, c'est gentil, mais j'aurais voulu être un peu seule avec lui.

- Ok.

- Bon, je vais prévenir Emmett alors.

- Et maman ? m'inquiétais-je soudainement. On ne va pas la laisser seule ?

Wahou, j'étais capable de parler à Edward sans bégayer.

- Euh… Je vais en parler à Emmett.

- D'accord.

La porte se referma. Une heure plus tard, Rosalie partait rejoindre Royce au resto, et Alice, Emmett, Edward et moi nous dirigions vers la seule pizzeria du village. Maman, elle, invitait la voisine pour ne pas être seule.

Désolé, je n'ai fait aucune présentation sur le premier chapitre. Alors voilà, j'aimerais essayer une fiction lemon, mais je vous avouerais que ce serait mes premiers lemon, alors bon… Soyez indulgentes ^^''. Bon, je vais essayer de me présenter un peu…

Nom : CONFIDENTIEL

Age : CONFIDENTIEL

Taille : 1m71 (héhé, le truc inutile XD)

Poids : CONFIDENTIEL /

Sexualité (bah forcément, si on parle de lemon .'…) : Hum hum… « like a virgin »… P

Petite info : je compte pas faire un fiction super longue ou quoi… pck bon, j'ai déjà une autre fiction en cours, et d'autres projets en cours eux aussi… et le sujet a tellement été abordé, y a franchement pas grand chose à dire… Donc bon, en peu de mots, c'est juste pour essayer d'écrire des lemon plus ou moins poussés, et puis si jamais vous aimez bien mes lemon j'en essaierais peut-être des plus chauds…

Bref, autre petite info : je publie cette fiction au fur et à mesure que mes chapitres sont écrits, alors ça devrait pas prendre des années jpense… voilà ^^

Bon ben bye bye ! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

-3-

PDV BELLA

Vers la fin du repas, un peu avant que nous ne payions l'addition, Rosalie avait débarquée avec une tête… Indescriptible. Son mascara avait coulé et formé deux traînées sombres sous ses yeux, ses cheveux auparavant relevés en simple queue de cheval étaient désormais détachés et avaient été ébouriffés par le vent, et ses ongles avaient été rongés, son vernis totalement fouttu en l'air. Dès que je l'avais vu dans cet état pitoyable – disons les choses comme elles sont – j'avais immédiatement accourue vers elle et l'avais serrée dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots se calment un peu. Royce lui avait posé un lapin, elle était restée au moins trois quarts d'heure à l'attendre, et quand elle était allée chez lui avec la ferme intention de lui passer un savon, elle l'avait vu nu au travers de la vitre de la cuisine, buvant un verre. Une rousse l'avait rejoint, nue elle aussi. Je vous passe la suite, la pauvre Rosalie avait tellement de chagrin. C'était un énorme cliché, le coup de la cocu découvrant par pur hasard qu'elle avait les cornes* (* : que son copain la trompait). Nous nous étions empressés de payer et de rentrer.

Alice et Rosalie dormirent à la maison. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop si Rosalie a beaucoup dormi, parce que quand moi j'ai sombré dans l'inconscience, elle reprenait son souffle après avoir tant sangloté. J'ai essayé de me tenir éveillée pour elle, mais en vain…

PDV ROSALIE

Je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil. En fait, dépassé le stade de la tristesse, j'étais désormais en colère. Haineuse. Pas parce qu'il m'avait brisé le cœur, car après mûre réflexion, il n'était qu'une amourette, mais surtout parce que j'avais perdu une année entière, que je me sentais trahie. Je me levais, et allais dans la cuisine. Je me servais un peu de smoothie (*bah vas-y, comme à la maison ! :P*) et m'asseyais pour le boire. J'étais dans mes réflexions, quand Emmett arriva. Il fut d'abord un peu surpris de me voir, puis il me demanda la question typique « Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? ».

- Je sais pas, j'arrive pas, répondis-je simplement.

Il but le verre d'eau qu'il s'était servi, et le posa, retourné, dans l'évier.

- J'aimerais tellement faire quelque chose pour toi. Enfin, je veux dire… Parce que.. Parce que tu es très proche de Bella depuis toujours et que…

Il bafouillait, comme s'il avait dit quelque chose de compromettant. Dans un élan soudain et inexpliqué, je me levais, et le coinçais contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Sa respiration devint plus agitée, tandis que je rapprochais mes lèvres. Nos deux bouches se frôlèrent, des frissons parcoururent tout mon corps. Je me ruais sur ses lèvres, et les forçaient avec ma langue. Elle parcourait sa bouche, comme cherchant quelque chose. Je mis fin à ce baiser, trop tôt à mon goût, mais en sachant pertinemment que si je continuais, j'irais trop loin. Mais il en avait décidé autrement. Il attrapa mes hanches, et nous fit tourner, cognant mon dos contre le frigo. Il m'embrassa à pleine bouche, et je me surpris à ne pas le repousser. Au contraire, je l'entraînais même vers moi. Je plaquais mes mains sur ses fesses, lui fit passer les siennes sous mon top.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il, essoufflé.

Il essaya de m'embrasser à nouveau, mais je l'en empêchais.

- Quoi ? dis-je subitement sèche.

- Pardon… Excuse-moi, dit-il hésitant, je ne voulais pas… Enfin…

- Dis-moi simplement que tu as envie de me sauter, je préfèrerais encore ça à des mots en l'air, vides de sens.

- Ce ne sont pas des mots en l'air.

- Royce aussi m'aimait.

Cette phrase eut le don de le refroidir totalement. Nous nous lâchâmes.

- Je ne suis pas Royce.

- Tu es un serial baiseur.

- Pardon ?

- C'est Bella qui t'as surnommé comme ça.

Il soupira.

- Non, ça c'est vieux, rétorqua-t-il, acerbe. Depuis j'ai grandi, je suis plus sérieux avec les filles.

Cette fois, ce fut mon tour de soupirer.

- Je suis sérieux, dit-il, plus doux. Je t'aime vraiment. Depuis toujours.

Conard ! Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt ? Au lieu de me laisser gaspiller mon temps à m'auto persuader que Royce était un type bien. Comment te dire à quel point je t'aime moi aussi ? Et surtout à quel point j'ai envie de toi en ce moment ? Argh !

Affaire à suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

-4-

PDV ROSALIE

- Je… Je ne…

- C'est bon, ok… Laisse tomber c'était idiot.

- Non !

Je le rattrapais par le bras.

- Je… Je t'aime aussi. Mais Bella… Enfin, comment lui dire ? Parce que si ce que tu viens de me dire est vrai, elle devra le savoir. Si on sort ensemble, on sera forcés de la mettre au courant, argumentais-je.

- C'est vrai. Alors on fait quoi ? On… On se retient ? On s'ignore, on fait comme si on ne connaissait pas nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre ?

- Oui, dis-je d'une petite voix. Je crois que c'est mieux.

Il me regarda un instant, soupira, puis vint déposer un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Je le laissais s'éloigner tandis qu'une fine larme coulait sur ma joue. Je finis par le rejoindre, il s'apprêtait à entrer dans sa chambre. M'entendant accourir vers lui, il se retourna, et moi je le poussais à l'intérieur de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière nous. Je l'embrassais à pleine bouche, c'était fougueux, sensuel, même s'il ne semblait pas bien comprendre. Quittant ses lèvres quelques secondes, je lui enlevais son tee-shirt, puis repartais à l'assaut de sa bouche. Il m'éloigna gentiment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Une fois. Une fois seulement.

- Une fois seulement, répéta-t-il en acquiesçant.

Cette fois c'est lui qui m'embrassa. Il me tourna dos au lit et me poussa. Je tombais, assise sur les draps. Il me ôta mon top, passa ses mains sur mon corps nu, sur ma poitrine. Ma culotte commençait à être sérieusement mouillée. Je me cambrais vers lui, tandis qu'il approchait ses lèvres de mes seins. Il y eu un contact entre nos peaux, qui me provoqua un gémissement. Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres, descendit dans mon cou, dans le creux de ma gorge, entre mes deux seins, puis fit glisser doucement sa langue vers mon nombril. Ses mains me forcèrent à m'allonger, puis descendirent sur mes cuisses. Il fit doucement glisser mon short de pyjama, alors que je tortillais des hanches dans l'espoir qu'il abrège mes souffrances.

- Emmett, gegnis-je.

- Quoi? Dit-il d'une voix horriblement sexy et suave.

- J'ai envie de toi.

Il me lança un regard, avant de poser ses lèvres sur mon sexe. Il donna un coup de langue dessus, qui me provoqua un nouveau gémissement. Il faisait son affaire, et moi je pensais que je n'aurais jamais imaginer Emmett entre mes jambes, à me faire un gâterie.

Il se redressa, alors que moi je reprenais mon souffle. Je reculais sur le lit, et lui enlevait son caleçon et vint se placer au dessus de moi. très vite, il entra en moi, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu commencer ses va-et-vient, je nous avait fait rouler sur le lit et m'étais retrouvée sur lui. Je commençais à me mouvoir au dessus de lui, de plus en plus vite.

- Emmett… OOOOH EMMETT !

L'orgasme me toucha de plein fouet, je me cambrais sous l'effet du plaisir. Je le sortais de moi, et m'allongeais à côté de lui.

- Ce qui vient de se passer, dis-je toute essoufflée, ne se reproduira plus.

- Ok.

Nous nous lançâmes un regard. Nous espérions, pour l'amour que nous portions à Bella, que cela ne se reproduirait plus, et ce, même si nous en crevions d'envie…

Voilà voilà, le premier lemon… Désolée, cette fic était déjà en ligne avant, mais je sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, tout a disparut. Alors voilà, je remets tous les chapitres en ligne et m'excuse platement.

Bye !


	5. Chapter 5

5

PDV BELLA

Ça faisait quelques semaines que Rosalie et Royce avaient rompus, mais elle semblait le prendre assez bien. Quant à Emmett, il avait un copine, qu'il essayait apparemment de cacher, puisque quand il découchait, au lieu de dire qu'il allait chez sa copine, il inventait des excuses plus idiotes les unes que les autres. Mais je m'en fiche, il a l'air heureux, c'est ce qui compte.

Un soir, j'étais totalement seule à la maison avec Edward. Ma mère était partie en vacances avec une de ses amies, et donc Emmett en profitait pour passer lui aussi quelques jours chez sa mystérieuse copine. J'étais donc seule dans cette maison avec un adonis que je ne pouvais pas toucher pour me tenir compagnie. Le premier soir, tandis que j'étais dans la cuisine en train de préparer le dîner, il était arrivé et m'avait balancé que j'avais de très jolies jambes. Abasourdie, je l'avais regardé, un sourcil levé, et il avait ajouté que ce n'était qu'une remarque. Le lendemain, ce fut mon tour de balancer un phrase idiote après le déjeuner, alors qu'il mettait la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle.

- Tu n'as jamais rêvé que tu embrassais quelqu'un que tu n'avais pas le droit d'embrasser ?

- Pardon ? a-t-il dit en riant.

- Je repensais à un rêve que j'avais fait quand j'étais au collège. Peu avant que tu ne partes en fait.

- Et alors ? Quel rapport ?

- J'ai rêvé que je m'étais faite embrassée par… Quelqu'un de plus vieux.

- Plus vieux du genre vieillard ?

- Nan, ris-je, plus vieux style… cinq ans de plus, un truc du genre.

- Ah.

- C'était un ami de Emmett en fait.

- Et alors tu fantasmes toujours sur cet ami ?

- Non ! m'exclamais-je. Je ne fantasme pas, j'ai juste rêvé qu'il m'embrassait.

- Ok.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence.

- C'était toi.

- Hein ?

- Dans mon rêve, c'était toi.

Autre silence.

- Mais ne t'en fais pas, ajoutais-je, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Et de toute façon, tu es le meilleur ami d'Emmett, alors…

- Oui, c'est vrai, ce serait…

- Idiot, m'esclaffais-je –faussement-.

- Oui.

Encore un silence, plus long cette fois.

- Je vais prendre une douche, conclu-je en m'enfuyant.

Sous ma douche, je repensais à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il savait sans doute que j'étais folle de lui maintenant. Mais il s'en fichait, je le savais pertinemment. La robe longue que j'avais mise avait une grosse tâche de sauce tomate, je m'en rendais compte quand je voulus l'enfiler après ma douche. Je la mettais sur le tas de linge sale et sortais de la salle de bain dans l'intention de retourner dans ma chambre. J'étais donc là, en train de traverser le couloir en sous-vêtements, quand Edward sorti de sa chambre, me heurtant de plein fouet. Je failli tomber, mais il me rattrapa par les bras. Nous nous fixâmes quelques secondes les yeux dans les yeux, puis il me lâcha et me détailla de la tête aux pieds. Ses yeux se stoppèrent sur mes sous-vêtements, et moi, trop étonnée et gênée par ma petite tenue, je n'osais pas bouger. Nous restâmes un instant ainsi, silencieux, puis se yeux se plantèrent encore une fois dans les miens avant qu'il ne se détourne et retourne dans sa chambre, poussant la porte derrière lui. Quant à moi, je courrais dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Dix minutes plus tard, je repassais devant sa chambre pour me sécher les cheveux. Elle était entrouverte, j'entendais des bruits étranges en provenance de la pièce. Je poussais un peu la porte, jetais un coup d'œil. Edward était dos à moi, en train de faire je ne sais quoi, tout en marmonnant. Je crus comprendre quelques mots…

- Humm… Bellaa… Oh je t'aime ! Hummm !

Etait-il en train de… Quoi ? Il se branlait en pensant à moi ?

Tandis que je restais totalement interdite devant cette scène, mon nez se mit à me piquer. Avant que je ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, j'éternuais bruyamment. Edward retourna vivement la tête, écarquillant les yeux en me voyant, puis tourna à nouveau la tête, vers son pantalon cette fois, et un zip se fit entendre.

- Désolé, dit-il en venant vers moi, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Nan bien sûr je m'en doute, tentais-je de le rassurer, super-gênée. C'est euh…

Je baissais les yeux, et mon regard atterrit directement sur une grosse bosse dans son pantalon.

- Oh merde !

C'était sorti tout seul, totalement indépendamment de ma volonté, de même que le liquide chaud qui mouillait désormais ma culotte. Il baissa la tête, puis positionna ses mains devant son érection.

- Je… Je vais… euh…

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Excuse-moi de te demander ça, mais… Tu pourrais ne pas le dire à Emmett s'il te plaît ? Enfin… Tu es sa sœur, je veux dire, je ne devrais pas penser à toi de cette manière…

- Oui… Ah oui, bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas.. Je… Je ne lui dirais rien.

- Ok. Merci. Et ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois.

- Nan, mais tu as tout à fait le droit de… -raclement de gorge- enfin de…

- Non vraiment Bella, je t'aime, ce n'est pas seulement une histoire de branle.

Tout ça semblait être sorti tout seul.

- Désolé, dit-il, se rendant compte de ses paroles. Merde, je voulais dire…

- Non c'est bon, je n'ai pas besoin de justifications, dis-je avant de repartir dans la salle de bains, fermant la porte derrière moi.

J'étais excitée. Très excitée. C'était horriblement chaud, lui en train de se branler en pensant à moi… A ce rythme là, je devrais bientôt changer de culotte. Je n'étais plus en état de réfléchir. J'avais envie de sexe. De _son_ sexe. De _ses_ mains. Dans ma bouche, sur ma peau, dans mon vagin… Je le voulais !

Ouvrant la porte, je retournant devant la chambre d'Edward et ouvrais la porte, qui avait bien été fermée cette fois, sans même prendre soin de la refermer derrière moi. Il était assis sur son lit. relevant la tête vers moi, il fit une mine étonnée qui le rendait irrésistiblement sexy.

- Edward, j'ai envie de toi !

- Pardon ?

Je le tirais par le tee-short, l'obligeant ainsi à se relever, et enfonçais de force ma langue dans sa bouche. Je collais tout mon corps au sien, sentant donc son énorme érection sur ma féminité déjà trempée. J'ouvrais sa chemise violemment, faisant sauter plusieurs boutons au passage. Je quittais sa bouche et détaillais son torse parfait et musclé, de mes yeux et de mes mains. Elles descendirent vers son pantalon et en défit le bouton, le laissant donc tomber sur se chevilles. J'attrapais les deux côtés de son boxer hyper moulant.

- Non, Bella, on ne devrait pas…

Tout en continuant de soutenir son regard, je me baissais, baissant par la même occasion son boxer. Son sexe était vraiment très imposant, rien qu'en le voyant ma culotte rendit l'âme. Je passais un coup de langue sur le bout de son pénis, ce qui lui provoqua un gémissement.

- Tu veux que je termine ce que tu as commencé tout à l'heure ? demandais-je d'une voix très chaude tout en me relevant.

- Nan, Bella, on ne… On ne devrait pas. C'est.. euh, bégaya-t-il.

J'entourais son sexe de mes mains, et commençais de lents va-et-vient. Il gémit. J'allais de plus en plus vite. Je me baissais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à jouir, et prit tout son sexe dans ma bouche. Il hurla mon nom, accrochant se mains dans mes cheveux. J'avalais tout ce qu'il me donnait, continuant des va-et-vient avec ma bouche. Quand j'eu finis, je me redressais pour le regarder. Il semblait sur un petit nuage. Je n'en pouvais plus, si rien ne rentrait dans mon sexe maintenant, j'allais devenir folle. N'importe quoi, pitié ! Une langue, un doigt, un sexe, ce que tu veux, mais fais quelque chose merde !

Mais non, il restait là, à reprendre son souffle, se remettant de toute le plaisir que je venais de lui donner. Alors, je décidais de prendre les choses en main…

Alors ? Comment sont mes lemon jusque là ? Svp, je voudrais un avis très franc, pour savoir si je peux en écrire d'autre ou si c'est une perte de temps…

Programme du chapitre suivant : suite de ce lemon )


	6. Chapter 6

Butterfly971 : Ah oui tiens en effet, pr le profil, j'y avais pas pensé x)

Quant à mon premier lemon, oui c'est vrai, ils se rapprochent très vite, mais j'explique ça par le fait qu'ils sont aveuglés par leur désir et leurs pulsions sexuelles…

Merci à vous tous pour les reviews, les ajouts en auteur et fiction favoris/alert. Merci beaucoup, ça me fait réellement très plaisir :D

* * *

6

PDV BELLA

[…] Mais non, il restait là, à reprendre son souffle, se remettant de toute le plaisir que je venais de lui donner. Alors, je décidais de prendre les choses en main…

Je glissais doucement ma main dans ma culotte. J'entrais un doigt en moi et m'infligeais de rapides va-et-vient. Edward me regarda, ses yeux s'assombrissant de plus en plus. J'insérais un second doigt, gémissant.

- Ed… Oooh…

Ma voix était presque tremblante, mes yeux désormais clos. De ma main libre, je malaxais mon sein à travers mon débardeur, et accélérais mes mouvements, allant au plus vite que je pouvais. Le sexe d'Edward se tendit de nouveau. Il me ôta brutalement mon haut, et m'embrassa farouchement. Il me fis reculer, mais je continuais de me masturber. Il m'obligea à m'asseoir sur son bureau, et lâcha enfin mes lèvres. Il posa ses mains sur ma poitrine, mon cœur battait la chamade, mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines. Il enleva mon soutiens-gorge et se jeta sauvagement sur mes seins, prenant le droit dans sa bouche et l'autre dans sa main.

- Edwa… Ouaah… Oh oui !

Il gémis sur mon sein en m'entendant jouir. Il prit mon autre sein dans sa bouche, le mordillant, le léchant, le suçant, et malaxais le gauche comme il l'avait fait avant pour l'autre. De sa main libre, il me força à retirer mes doigts de mon vagin. Frustrée, je rouvrais les yeux et lui lançais un regard plein de reproches. Redressant la tête, il planta ses prunelles dans les miennes, et d'une façon vraiment excitante, porta mes doigts à sa bouche et les suça. Puis il relâcha ma main, et en me servant un sourire coquin, il passa les siennes sur mes genoux, écarta brutalement mes jambes, et les tira vers lui, rapprochant nos deux sexes.

- Hmm…

- C'est ça que tu veux ? demanda-t-il en collant sur érection contre ma culotte.

- Hmmm ouii…

- Tu en est sûre ?

- Merde Edward s'il te plaît !

Je tortillais des hanches contre lui. Il passa ses mains chaudes sous ma jupe, et m'enleva ma culotte. J'attirais son visage vers moi et partais à l'assaut de ses lèvres. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent comme automatiquement autour de ses hanches, l'attirant vers moi. Il posa ses deux mains sur mes fesses et s'enfonça brusquement en moi. Je gémis dans sa bouche en resserrant la prise de mes jambes à sa taille. Nos souffles devinrent peu à peu erratiques. Il s'enfonçait en moi le plus possible, donnait des coups de reins d'une force inimaginable, et putain ce que c'était bon ! Du sexe à l'état brut.

… Du sexe. Juste du sexe. Aucun amour, jamais. Le cul pour le cul…

- Bella, grogna-t-il. Bella je vais… Oooh !

- Hmmmm… Oui, oui, ouii ! Continue, continue !

Peu importe la douleur –émotionnelle- qui suivrait, je n'allais pas me priver d'un tel plaisir juste par peur des conséquences.

- EDWAAAAAARD !

Il s'arrêta net, et se retira. Nous étions tous deux essoufflés. Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit, alors que je restais sur son bureau, yeux clos, à tenter de retrouver ma respiration. Au bout d'un moment, nous respirions tous deux à peu près normalement. C'est là qu'il a balancé un oreiller contre le mur, me faisant rouvrir les yeux, et qu'il m'a lancé un regard noir.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as l'air au bord de l'extase.

Et je l'étais réellement.

- Hein ? Non mais n'importe quoi, mentis-je, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? C'était juste du cul. Y a rien d'autre, je suis pas…

- Nan c'était pas que du cul ! cria-t-il en frappant ses mains contre le mur derrière moi, m'emprisonnant. C'était… Merde ! s'écria-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains et se tournant dos à moi.

- C'était quoi alors ? m'emportais-je à mon tour.

- C'était… Putain ! C'est mal Bella ! dit-il en osant enfin me refaire face. En plus je voulais… J'aurais préféré que… Et putain de merde ! Okay, écoute, on aurait pas du. On a qu'à… Tu… N'as qu'à oublier.

- Quoi ? Mais comment veux-tu que j'oublie ça ?

- C'était que du cul, tu l'as dit toi même ! Alors ça doit pas être si compliqué, non ?

- Bien sur que si, conard ! hurlais-je en pleurant. Bien sur que si c'est compliqué ! Je peux pas, tu comprends, je peux pas oublier ! Je…

Il me fixa. Nous étions maintenant tous les deux debout, l'un en face de l'autre.

- Tu quoi Bella ?

- Je… Je euh… bégayais-je.

- On aurait pas dû.

- Mais pourquoi, merde ! Si c'est à cause d'Emmett si tu savais ce que je m'en fous…

- Oui ben pas moi ! C'est mon meilleur pote. Mon SEUL pote. Tu comprends ça ? J'ai pas envie de le perdre. Mais je te veux toi aussi, et ça c'est pas possible.

- Alors fais un choix.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis désolé… Je… Je peux pas.

- Alors tu crois que c'est mieux si on lui cache tout ?

- Oui. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça te fait à toi ? Pour toi c'était juste…

- NON ! Arrête de répéter ça ! C'était pas que du cul, c'était plus que ça !

Les larmes recommençaient à couler de mes yeux, brûlant mes joues sur leur passage. Puis, ce que j'avais voulu dire quelques minutes auparavant sorti enfin. C'était totalement indépendant de ma volonté, mais je me sentais enfin libre. Libérée de tout ça, libérée de ce poids.

**- … Je t'aime…**


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! =D

J'espère que ce chap vous plaira…

7

PDV BELLA

_**« - … Je t'aime… »**_

Il s'était contenté de me fixer, les yeux ronds, silencieux. J'étais horriblement gênée. « dis quelque chose », lui avais-je dit doucement, hésitante, n'osant pas croiser son regard.

« je… euh… ».. il n'avait soufflé que deux mots, puis s'était tu à nouveau. Que pouvait-il dire ? Après quelques minutes de silence assez embarrassantes, j'avais contenu mes larmes et avait remis mon haut, en lui disant exactement ces mots :

« De toute façon, Emmett le saura. Je peux rien lui cacher, il finira par savoir. Et même si tu ne m'aimes pas, par respect pour lui au moins, tu devrais lui dire toi même, avant qu'il ne le découvre tout seul. Tu l'as abandonné sans lui donner de raison, tu lui dois bien ça non ? Et si tu ne le fais pas, avais-je déclaré, mon soutien-gorge à la main, c'est que tu n'est réellement qu'un lâche ».

Une heure s'était écoulée. J'avais mis une nouvelle culotte, la précédente ayant été perdue pendant nos ébats. Une voiture se fit entendre, se gara devant la maison. C'était Emmett, j'en étais sûre. La porte d'entrée claqua, et sa voix grave emplit la maison.

- Eh oh, vous êtes là ?

Je prenais une grande inspiration, et allais à sa rencontre, un sourire qui se voulait crédible aux lèvres. Ce sourire s'évanouit dès que je le vis tenir Rosalie par la main. En me voyant, celle-ci baissa le regard et se mordit la lèvre.

- Vous êtes ensemble ? soufflais-je.

- Oui, répondit Emmett après une courte hésitation. J'ai pas le droit de te mentir comme ça… On est ensemble depuis qu'elle et Royce ont rompus.

- Pourquoi vous me l'avez caché, murmurais-je encore étonnée.

- Je savais pas comment tu réagirais… Mais finalement je me suis dit que ça te ferait sans doute de la peine si tu l'apprenais par quelqu'un d'autre.

Une seconde de silence.

- Tu m'en veux beaucoup ? demanda-t-il, attendant sans doute que je m'énerve.

Les seuls à n'avoir jamais vu que Rosalie et Emmett s'aimaient, étaient Rosalie et Emmett. Je les regardais à tour de rôle, ne sachant pas exactement quoi dire. Je vis Edward arriver derrière moi, se calant dans l'embrasure de la porte, à travers le miroir derrière le nouveau petit couple.

- C'est… Je… arrivais-je à balbutier. Je suis réellement très heureuse pour vous, dis-je enfin.

Emmett me sourit de toutes ses dents, Rosalie semblait être encore un peu gênée, comme si elle ne me croyait pas vraiment.

Deux jours passèrent. Lorsque je me retrouvais face à Edward, je lui lançais des regards haineux. Rosalie et Emmett ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué. Puis une jour, ces deux-là étaient avec moi dans la cuisine, nous discutions de tout et de rien, quand Edward débarqua. Il avait ce sourire en coin de quand il est confiant. Un petit silence s'installa, durant lequel il s'avança vers moi, totalement sûr de lui, les mains dans les poches. Arrivé devant moi, dans la continuité de son élan, il posa une ses mains dans le bas de mon dos et l'autre sur ma joue, et écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Au départ, je résistais, étonnée, le repoussant comme je pouvais. Mais il emprisonna mes poignets et les colla haut au dessus de ma tête, contre le mur. Quand il eut fini de me rouler une pelle, il planta ses prunelles dans les miennes quelques secondes, puis se retourna et fit mine de partir, comme si de rien n'était. J'avais l'impression que les yeux d'Emmett allaient sortir de leurs orbites, j'étais comme sous le choc.

- Edward nan mais c'était quoi ça ? dit Rosalie, la mâchoire presque déboîtée tellement elle était bouche bée.

Edward s'arrêta pour la regarder, et Emmett reprit ses esprits avant qu'il n'aie le temps de répondre.

- Bon ben c'est pas trop tôt !

Cette fois-ci, ce sont mes yeux à moi qui avaient failli sortir de leurs orbites. Edward était presque tout aussi étonné que moi.

- Attends ça te gêne pas que…

- Bien sûr que non ! dit Emmett, coupant la parole à Edward. Enfin je veux dire… Les seuls qui n'ont jamais vu que vous étiez fous l'un de l'autre, c'était bien vous ! Alors je suis heureux de pas avoir à faire les entremetteurs, parce que sincèrement c'est pas trop mon trip.

Je le regardais, bouche bée, n'osant pas croire que pendant toutes ces années, il avait vu nos sentiments. Etais-ce donc pour ça qu'il m'invitait toujours à jouer aux jeux vidéos avec eux, qu'il me proposait de venir déjeuner avec eux, pour nous rapprocher, plus encore que parce que lui était extrêmement proche de moi ?

- Dans ce cas, dit Edward, un sourire sincère aux lèvres, il me semble que tu as oublié quelque chose dans ma chambre il y a deux jours, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant à nouveau vers moi.

Il sorti un truc bleu marine de sa poche. Je m'empourprais directement lorsqu'il me le tendit, comprenant de quoi il s'agissait. C'était ma culotte. La culotte que j'avais perdu lors de nos ébats, il la brandissait, un sourire de vainqueur aux lèvres.

Le sexe avec Edward était tout bonnement génial. Même à trente ans et une bague au doigt, c'était incroyable. Comme quoi, même si certains prétendent le contraire, le mariage n'éteints pas la flamme !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Désolée de vous l'annoncer, mais c'était le dernier chapitre ! ^^ (oui je sais c'est pourri comme fin… mais jm'en fiche x))

Mais je vous rassure (ou pas d'ailleurs), je compte probablement exploiter le sujet (lui aussi souvent abordé) de Jacob et Bella après le départ d'Eddie =D (fiction lemon courte, encore..) mais je ne suis pas sûre, donc bon… on verra bien ^^


End file.
